1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, image display method and recording medium recording an image display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image display apparatus which imports a plurality of pieces of image data and displays the image, when a plurality of images are displayed at once it is possible to classify and display the images by theme. Specifically, in one technique, theme marks representing various themes are prepared. When a sequence of images are displayed arranged in order of shooting, etc., the sequence of images are divided in a line of images by theme and the theme mark corresponding to the theme of the image line is displayed first in each image line. In another technique, a plurality of images are classified by theme and displayed in a tree form.
However, according to the conventional techniques, the theme mark needs to be followed by sight, or classification by the tree needs to be followed to the tip in order to understand the course of change of the themes in the sequence of images in the image folder.